La Casa del Viento
by CharlesLawliett-san
Summary: Quiero escuchar él susurro del viento. Por eso escucho. Quiero ver una nueva vista. Por eso busco. Quiero decirle lo que pienso. Por eso lo sigo. Quiero que estemos juntos durante mucho tiempo. Quiero que sus sueños se hagan realidad. Esos fueron los pensamientos de los miembros de la casa del viento y puedes ser testigo de su historia, solo atrévete a despegar el vuelo.


**Hola.**

 **Primero que nada, Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador respectivamente. Lo único mío aquí es la historia.**

 **Esta historia es rara, ya que ni yo sé por dónde la llevare se ira escribiendo como vea que me agrada y pues por dónde la misma historia me dirija. Sobre las parejas, no hay ninguna que sea clara desde ahora, me gusta jugar con esto aunque no se sorprendan si al final acaban unos personajes con otros y cosas así. El fic lo hago con al que no he visto mucho por aquí (por lo menos no yo) ¿Conocen los juegos MOBA? Este fic se trata de algo parecido y añadiré a más personajes mientras la historia siga avanzando así que, espero que les guste.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano si existen faltas de ortografía, cuide mucho eso y espero que no sean muchas.**

 _ **EL SENTIR DEL CIELO.**_

"Existió un tiempo, en el que pensé que todos merecíamos la libertad, que cada persona podía vivir con la libertad con la que siempre soñó, pude equivocarme, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que nadie nace siendo libre, pero vive para buscar esa libertad."

Miraba las calles buscando a nadie en especial, solo observaba a las personas pasar y me pregunte; «Cuantas eran realmente libres». El asunto no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría saberlo, saber que era la libertad para ellos, quería que alguien despejara mi ignoraría sobre el tema. Quería saber si yo era libre.

Gire la cabeza para observar el cielo, no tenía nada en especial, estaba igual que ayer, igual que el día anterior y estaba seguro que estaría igual mañana. Pero deseaba que cambiara, deseaba una brisa nueva que me mandara volando a otro lugar, añoraba una dulce brisa que rozara mi mejilla. Tan solo lo deseaba.

—Alguna vez pensaste en volar—mi cabeza giro involuntariamente ante aquella voz y mis ojos consiguieron su cometido. Los ojos perla de la chica me estudiaron en tan sólo unos segundos, sentí celos de ella pues el viento la seguía; jugaba con su cabellera azulina oscura. Su mirada concebía una paz que yo añoraba y por un momento me deje inundar por ese sentimiento que era incapaz de conseguir.

—Sí, todos los días cuando miro el cielo—mi respuesta pareció gustarle pues sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Y tú?—asintió levemente y su mirada adquirió cierta excitación.

—Podría enseñarte si me lo pidieras, no es muy difícil sabes, solo debes abrir tus alas—tenía la respuesta en la punta de mis labios, pero la campana sonó de improviso. Sus ojos perla me siguieron mientras yo me retiraba a mi clase.

—Quizá en otro momento Hinata, por hoy me basta con tocar la tierra con mis pies—ella me sonrió y se dirigió al barandal donde antes yo me encontraba observando a las personas.

—Como desees Sasuke, ya sabes dónde buscarme si cambias de parecer—asentí levemente y me retire a mi aula.

Hinata es una persona a la cual me es difícil entender, siempre se preocupa por los demás, tiene la mala costumbre de anteponer a los demás antes que a ella, se deja mangonear por sus amigas con los deberes y las tareas, y aun con eso siempre le veo sonriente como si eso le complaciera, como si eso la hiciera feliz. De verdad que tengo una rara hermanastra. De forma extraña ella adquirió mi costumbre de saltarse las clases y subir a la azotea de la escuela, tan sólo pasó, un día mientras me encontraba pensando en mis cosas ella apareció, recuerdo que en aquel entonces éramos desconocidos ante los ojos del otro, ella no era nada para mí y yo no era nada para ella. Ese día ella me contó un dolor que yo ya había sufrido, pero no pidió consuelo y mucho menos un consejo tal vez porque yo era un completo extraño para ella o por alguna movida extraña del destino era la única persona que podía entender su sentir. No lo sé, pero ese día nos volvimos cercanos de algún modo, yo huía de las personas y ella me buscaba, ella huía de sus miedos y yo la buscaba, era un grado de dependencia involuntaria de ambos de no estar solos, porque lo admito, odio estar solo aunque parezca todo lo contario.

Sonrío sin darme cuenta y sé que mis pensamientos me han ganado como de costumbre, miro al frente y el profesor también se da cuenta de esto, para mi lastima no puse atención en nada de lo que se trata su clase hasta ahora.

—Señor Uchiha, podía repetirme el suceso importante que ocurrió en 1912 del cual todos hemos estado hablando, le daré una pista, catorce—un chico rubio me hace algunas señas desde su asiento y me muestra un dibujo mal hecho de un cubo de hielo.

— ¿El hundimiento del RMS Titanic?—el profesor frunce el ceño y me mira con resignación.

—No señor Uchiha, pero ciertamente pasan el mismo año, no, estábamos hablando del Lawrence Oates miembro de la expedición al polo sur de Robert Falcon Scott, quien sabiéndose agonizante decide para no retrasar a sus compañeros abandonar la expedición. Podría decirme cuales fueron sus legendarias palabras ese día.

—No lo sé, déjeme adivinar; "Lo siento chicos, pero necesito morir congelado sin que ustedes me vean, vuelvo en unos instantes"—el ceño de Iruka vuelve a contraerse al escuchar mi respuesta y las risas de sus alumnos llenando el vacío que dejo su tan "llamativa" lección. No planeaba ser gracioso, realmente sólo hice una crítica al respecto sobre la forma en que aquel hombre decidió morir, quiero decir; si quiero morir solo y sin compañía sólo me pierdo y no digo nada, en lugar de eso les hizo perder el tiempo a sus compañeros buscándolo.

—Retírese de mi clase señor Uchiha—me levante de mi asiento sin chistar o alegar. Gracias a esto tenía media hora libre antes de ir por Hinata para irnos juntos a casa. Tomé mis cosas y agradecí al chico rubio por intentar ayudarme con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Uzumaki…—me gire a verle antes de salir—Uzumaki Naruto—volví a mirarle y asentí afirmándole que había escuchado perfectamente su nombre. El rubio era nuevo en la clase, nadie había intentado charlar con él durante los descansos pues entro a mitad del semestre y los "círculos sociales" ya se habían formado dentro del salón.

—Uzumaki-kun siéntese, o desea acompañar al señor Uchiha fuera del aula—el rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa zorruna y se estuvo quieto.

— ¡Gomen! Iruka-sensei—el chico era agradable, tan sólo un poco agradable, no sería tan mala idea charlar con él algún día.

Camine a paso calmo en dirección al edificio donde Hinata tomaba sus clases, busque con urgencia el paquete de cigarros que cargaba conmigo, tomé dos rápidamente y guarde el paquete, encendí el primero rápidamente y lo puse entre mis labios, el segundo lo coloque entre mi oreja para tenerlo listo inmediatamente para cuando se acabase el primero. La primera calada la expulse rápidamente, odio el sabor del tabaco cuando recién se está quemando. Algunos alumnos se me quedaban viendo embobados, los chicos jodiendo hasta lo que no pueden, las mujeres acosándome como de costumbre, se hacen ideas erróneas de mí como persona, la mayoría piensa que soy genial o algo fuera de lo usual, seguramente jamás han visto a alguien fumar, no los soporto. Una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azul brillantes se me acerca por un lado. Yamanaka Ino.

—Sasuke-kun me preguntaba si podía acompañarlos a Hinata y a ti de regreso a casa, últimamente ha habido avistamientos de personas extrañas por la zona y no me gustaría topármelos sola—me quitó el cigarrillo que tenía preparado en la oreja y lo puso entre sus dedos jugando con él por algunos momentos mientras me miraba suplicante—se caballero y enciéndeme el cigarrillo—sonreí de medio lado, Yamanaka es sugestiva cuando se lo propone, hace tiempo ella era parte del grupo que molestaba a Hinata, después de un suceso del que no me entere Hinata y Yamanaka se hicieron amigas, ignoro totalmente el asunto, mientras ya no moleste a Hinata me es suficiente.

—Supongo que con lo dicho es obvio que entre más es mejor—hable haciendo referencia a lo antes dicho por ella—a que te refieres con personas extrañas—saque mí zippo y encendí su cigarrillo a lo que ella llamaría de "una forma elegante", golpeé la base del zippo para cerrarlo y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

—La verdad lo ignoro, mi padre me hablo de ellos mientras veía las noticias en la mañana, al parecer se han visto por toda la ciudad en los últimos meses, se pasean por los techos y azoteas de los edificios y casas, no parecen ser grupos armados pero son realmente atemorizantes—la mire con una ceja levantada, ¿Atemorizantes?

— ¿De qué manera podrían ser atemorizantes?—pregunte a lo que ella respondió mientras sacaba el humo del cigarro contenido brevemente entre un pequeño orificio que formaban sus rosados labios. Lástima, Yamanaka posee una fragancia natural a flores debido a su trabajo en la florería familiar de sus padres y es una lástima que cuando fume se pierda esa fragancia.

—Pues los rumores dicen que son en extremo peligrosos, algunos son muy "volátiles" refiriéndonos a su carácter y además tienen una extraña peculiaridad—ella se alejó de mí dando pequeños saltos y se giró para verme directamente.

—Tienen… Una extraña… ¿peculiaridad?—el aire soplo fuertemente agitando la copa de los arboles más altos y causando que algunas hojas cayeran sobre nosotros y alrededor, su cabello y el aire jugaron a arremeterse el uno contra el otro en segundos mágicos, su mirada adquirió una picardía innata de ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron buscando formar una pose juguetona que logro a la perfección mientras se posicionaba delante de mí.

—Ellos andan por el aire… Sasuke-kun—el viento arremetió con tal fuerza haciendo volar las hojas del suelo que incluso, de forma inexplicable formaron un baile alrededor de nosotros, como estar entre un tornado de hojas. Sus ojos azules me penetraban con fuerza, buscando con rigor un atisbo de mueca que esperaba que formase, pero me mantuve sereno, por lo menos exteriormente pues por dentro, me moría de celos por ser yo también uno de esos sujetos, de poder andar y brincar entre las nubes, por surcar el viento.

—No digas locuras Yamanaka, las personas no somos capaces de tal cosa, seguro alguien se fumó algo más fuerte que esto—señale mi cigarro.

—No bromeo Sasuke-kun, esas personas brincan, andan y viajan por el viento como aves—comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar como una niña pequeña que juega a ser una bailarina— ¿celoso?

—Como digas Yamanaka—seguí caminando y dejando un poco atrás a Yamanaka, ella de alguna manera puede llegar a ser más observadora que yo cuando lo desea.

—Ino, Sasuke-kun, me llamo Ino—me dijo picoteándome la espalda.

—Y prefiero llamarte por tu apellido, Yamanaka—hizo un pequeño puchero mientras yo sonreía de medio lado—eres una cría.

—Y tú un aburrido—después de eso me saco la lengua, si Yamanaka fuese hombre, le contestaría mostrándole el dedo.

—Me alegro de que se lleven bien—la voz de Hinata nos sacó de nuestra pequeña charla. Caminó a paso lento en dirección a nosotros, Yamanaka se alejó de mí para ir a saludarla velozmente. Me quede observándolas ajeno a lo que comentaran entre ellas. Por un momento, en escasos segundos, me pregunto si de verdad existieran esa clase de personas, personas capaces de realizar lo que Yamanaka me decía, el tan solo plantearme la idea se me hacía fantasioso pero algo me decía que probablemente era verdad—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡SASUKE!—salí de mi ensoñación cuando Hinata me llamo no sé cuántas veces—Sasuke, ¿Qué te tiene distraído tanto últimamente Sasuke?—Hinata me taladro con sus penetrantes ojos perla la cabeza, me siento tan transparente cuando me mira.

—Nada, sólo pensaba—Yamanaka sonrió con lo dicho, la cría piensa que me refiero a lo que me acababa de decir, quizá en parte pero no completamente—Hinata, Itachi no estará en casa durante dos semanas, al parecer tiene asuntos del trabajo que debe solucionar rápidamente.

— ¿Itachi-kun se fue ya? No se despidió—ella camino con Yamanaka por delante de mí mientras observaba el atardecer—siempre es lo mismo, se durante un tiempo y regresa para volverse a ir, ¿no podría conseguir un trabajo más cerca de casa?—su mirada transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, Itachi, más le vale que vulva antes.

—A propósito Hina-chan, ¿Itachi-kun en que trabaja?—Hinata la miro perpleja de Yamanaka.

—Sasuke, ¿En que trabaja nuestro hermano?

—No tengo idea, algo sobre equipo deportivo o algo así, la verdad es que Itachi no habla mucho de su trabajo cuando está en casa y es mejor así, Hinata y yo preferimos que se distraiga y no piense en el trabajo mientras esté en casa.

—Mmm… Sasuke-kun y Hina-chan son muy buenos hermanos—Hinata sonrió ante el comentario mientras yo sólo asentí con la cabeza—Oye Sasuke-kun, me enteré de que te sacaron de la clase—Hinata me miro preocupada—Acaso estabas distraído pensando en una chica eh Sasuke-kun—Hinata se sonrojo con la mención de Yamanaka lo cual me hizo soltar un suspiro, me cansa tratar estos temas con Yamanaka.

—Claro que no, tan sólo me distraje pensando en otra cosa… no tenía que ser en una chica en específico—volteé a ver a Hinata quien mostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando la miré, nos quedamos así algunos instantes pero sentí el calor acumularse en mi rostro así que gire para no verla más, Yamanaka, juro que me las pagaras.

—Bu-bueno Sasuke, mientras no afecte a tus notas, supongo que estaría bien que tengas una novia ¿No lo crees Ino-chan?—sentí un repentino desinterés con el rumbo de la plática y unas ganas tremendas de desaparecer. Siempre, de alguna manera las palabras de Hinata eran las únicas que surtían efecto en mi más que las de cualquier persona, y no me gusta eso.

—Claro, claro, es más ¡Yo me postulo! ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun, tú y yo en una cita?—apresure mi paso para intentar dejarlas atrás, pero pensé en lo estúpido que sonaba eso, yo no estaba huyendo de ellas ¿cierto?

—Me niego, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además mientras Itachi no este soy yo quien cuida de Hinata, no puedo dejarla sola.

—Sasuke, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola—su voz salió suave de sus labios, su mirar fue algo que me hubiera gusta descifrar en ese momento pero algo me lo impedía, había sonado como si ella misma intentara creer lo que decía—además sólo es una cita…

—Bien, entonces tendré una cita…—ambas me miraron de manera diferente, Yamanaka parecía realmente impresionada, supongo que jamás pensó que diría eso, por otro lado Hinata me miraba de una manera extraña, yo no quería mirar esa expresión en su rostro, por mucho que la quisiera ocultar, esa era una expresión de dolor. Una corriente de aire soplo fuerte entre nosotros lo cual me hizo volver a mirar las hojas que bailaban por todos lados, me sentía tan celoso de esas hojas, solo flotaban por ahí sin rumbo fijo, una de ellas fue a parar hasta un rincón donde un rubio apenas conocido para mí se encontraba mirando el cielo. Fue como un golpe mental repentino, fue nostálgico y fue extremadamente extraño, pero su mirada era la misma que tenía yo cuando miraba el cielo, era una mirada de añorar algo que no poseíamos, yo entendí esa mirada errante en un cielo que deambula rodeándonos proclamándonos sus esclavos. Yo entendí ese sentimiento que no podíamos decir con palabras—saldré con él—ambas chicas miraron al rubio ajeno a nuestra presencia.

—Sasuke-kun, no sabía que tenías esa clase de gustos, eso explica…—antes de que Yamanaka siguiera molestándome continúe.

—No debo salir necesariamente con una chica, ¿no es así?, el objetivo es de que me distraiga un poco y Hinata se sienta tan mayor como quiera ¿verdad? Entonces él estará bien, es nuevo y no tiene amigos, yo llevo tiempo aquí y pocos se me acercan, somos perfectos ¿no?—Hinata me miro como no entendiendo—así estará bien ¿no es así? No es necesario que salga con otras chicas a menos que seas tú y por supuesto Yamanaka cuando se aparezca, ¿Hinata?—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en extremo, pero su mirada se volvió dulce y relajada. Itachi, más te vale regresas pronto, no me siento capaz de aguantar solo con ella.

—Supongo que por ahora estará bien… Sasuke…—ella sonrío y yo me distraje con las flores que nos rodeaban siendo movidas por el aire.


End file.
